


Benefits

by pocketkun



Category: NCT
Genre: Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketkun/pseuds/pocketkun
Summary: “Suck my dick, Ten!” “Gladly.”





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> basically it’s a friends with benefits kinda thing

The pair were arguing, nine years of friendship nearly thrown out the window. 

“Johnny, I can explain you know!” Ten shouted angrily, “Oh yeah? Explain to me why you sucked my boyfriend’s dick then!” He was pissed. Ten on the other hand, found it kind of hot. “Because you don’t do shit like that!” The shorter boy huffed, he knew how to get on Johnny’s nerves. 

“Suck my dick!” The taller boy yelled out, earning a smirk from the latter, “Gladly.”

The younger’s fingers gently wrapped around the elder’s belt, unbuckling it and sliding it off. “Sit back and enjoy the moment. I’m doing the work now.” He whispered softly, slipping his hand into the boy’s pants. Johnny wanted to object, considering they were having an argument, but he enjoyed it too much.

His hips bucked forwards as Ten move his hand into his underwear, “T-ten..” he managed to stutter, but by that time the boy had already sat him down and removed his clothing. “I said sit back and enjoy the moment, Johnny.” He sighed, grabbing the already erect dick and putting it in his mouth.

Johnny’s back arched, head thrown back and mouth drooling. “Faster...” his lisp shined through a little bit as Ten picked up the pace. 

His breathing got heavier, eyes closed. “Can I cum already..?” he mumbled, only to hear a moan of disapproval, then Ten stopped, “You can cum in my ass, just not in my mouth.” He sat down on his throbbing length, which was already lubricated in his saliva, and moved his ass up and down.

It felt euphoric, he knew what he was doing. He pleasured himself as he hit his prostate with the length inside of him, “I think I’m going to cum..” Johnny mumbled as Ten moved faster up and down. 

“Hurry up then.” Ten muttered as his eyes rolled back from the feeling, “I think I might, too.”

The elder held down his hips as he released the white liquid into his best friend’s ass, and soon after Ten did the same, just on the white bed sheets below them.

”I should be fucking mad at you right now, you know.” Johnny growled slightly as he pinched the shorter boy’s nipples, “But you aren’t, my ass is just that good.” the latter smirked, still cockwarming the taller boy’s length.

”You’re right, friends?” the older man offered, eyebrow cocked upwards.

”Friends with benefits sounds better.” Ten shrugged, “So, tomorrow?”

”I have a date tomorrow.” Johnny tried to deny his request, “Jaehyun will be pissed.”

”I’ll just let you both fuck me instead, deal?” The boy stretched his arms, hearing Johnny sigh but agreeing nonetheless.

”I’ll dress up, don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> might make a sequel but it’s a threesome between johnny, ten and jaehyun


End file.
